Soulmates Forever
by AngelLuva
Summary: BA. Buffy is haunted by dreams of Angel being in trouble. She leaves to find him. Set after Conner pushes Angel underwater. Oh and Cordy was never made a Higher Being. updated... finally
1. Dreams

Buffy woke up with a gasp. She had been having the same dream for the past week. Angel was calling for her, he needed her help. "I have to go to him" She got out of bed and grabbed a bag. She stuffed a few clothes, her toothbrush and a few other necessities and started to run out the door. She went to Willow and Tara's room and knocked on the door. She heard some noises and the Willow came to the door.

"Buffy? It's 3 am!'

"I know. Listen, Willow I need to go now. He needs me. Tell Dawnie I'll be back in a few days. And that she shouldn't worry. I'll call." With that Buffy ran down the front stairs and out the front door. Willow just stood there trying to make sense of what Buffy had just told her. 'Who needs her more than Dawn?' She wondered feeling a little angry. She turned to Tara and said, "I guess we need to tell Dawn... and call Giles"

(At A.I HQ)

"Where is he?" Cordelia snapped angrily. "This isn't funny anymore. You have got to send me a vision. We need him, I need him" she demanded looking at the sky.

"Cordelia, I don't think that's how it works. You need to relax. If the PTB want us to know where Angel is, they'll find a way to tell us." Wesley said trying to calm his friend down.

After Angel had disappeared a little over a month ago, the Fang Gang had called him and asked him for his help. Whatever anger he had been feeling at being condemned by his friends, he let go off, and started the search for Angel. He needed to find Angel and settle things between them once and for all.

"Yeh Cordy, we're all waiting for a miracle here and I know it will come" Gunn said trying to reassure himself as much as Cordy.

Cordelia looked around at her friends, Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Conner were all just as upset as she was and she told herself that she needed to calm down.

"What we need here is a pla- " Wesley stopped I mid-sentence when he heard the door burst open. "Buffy?" he exclaimed. Then he got up. "Angel?"

Gunn and Wesley rushed to help Buffy with Angel but she just shrugged them off and practically carried Angel to the couch. Cordelia ran to them and hugged Angel. The rest of the gang surrounded Angel too. Buffy got up and looked at all of them and then walked over to Conner.

"You, I know you. You're Conner."

Conner just stared at her then replied, "I know who I am. Who are you?"

Buffy ignored him and suddenly punched Conner. She screamed, "How could you do that to him? You're sick. He's your father."

Conner got up; the force of the blow had knocked him to the floor. "Who the hell are you?" He was about to swing at her, when she blocked and punched him again.

"I'm someone you should never mess with."

"Buffy, No" she heard Angel say weakly.

Buffy turned to the others and saw their shocked faces. "Okay" she said and stopped. "But I'm not letting him off that easy. And don't try and stop me Angel." She said as she dragged Conner to a chair and tied him to it really tight.

"He's weak, he needs blood." Wesley suddenly said.

"I'll go get some from the fridge." Cordy said.

"No, he needs human blood. He needs my blood." Buffy said pushing them away. She removed her coat and pulled her tank top down to let Angel feed.

"No" he protested.

"Angel, I've made you do this once before and I will again. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard" She pulled his mouth down to her neck, to the same spot he had bitten her last time. "Angel, don't make me hit you."

When he didn't respond she sighed and backhanded him. He growled and his gameface was on. She then quickly pulled his face down to her neck again. It was too much for Angel to resist and he started to feed. The fang gang watched the two of them in horrified silence. Each of them knew that had they been in Buffy's place they wouldn't be able to do the same. Angel suddenly pulled away and Buffy collapsed. Fred and Wesley rushed to help her up while Gunn helped Angel back onto the couch.

After checking Buffy, Wesley said, "We may need to take her to a hospital. She may need blood"

"Let's go" With that, Wesley and Fred left with Buffy. Gunn looked at Angel, and then at Conner then he walked over to Cordy and yelled her name.

Cordy suddenly recovered from her shock, "What the hell? What just happened here?" She moved over to Angel and just stared at his face. She spun around and looked at Conner, "And what exactly did you do to your father?"

(The next day) (Hospital)

"I'm fine, really. Wes you don't have to fuss. I'm much stronger than I look you know" Buffy said grinning up at her former Watcher.

"Yes, Yes I know. But slayer strength or not I do think you should consider staying a bit longer." Wes replied knowing all this talk wouldn't change her mind.

"Wes, I need to see Angel. I'm going. Ok?"

"Okay"

(The HQ)

Buffy and Angel are sitting net to each other. Conner is still tied to a chair. Cordy is pacing in front of them. Gunn and Fred are huddled together and Wes is just looking at Buffy thoughtfully.

"Will somebody please explain what happened already! Cordy said finally. "Where were you Angel? How is Conner involved and how did Buffy know where to find you?" she asked the last question jealously.

Angel noticed her tone and looked at her quickly. "Guys it's a long story"

"We have time" said Fred with an encouraging smile. Angel looked at Conner and then he told them everything that had happened.

Buffy had heard the story the day before but Angel caught her attention when he said he was going to the cliff to meet Cordy. At that, she suddenly realised that Angel had moved on. He didn't need her anymore, didn't need her the way he had in her dreams. 'Maybe I should just leave and let him go on with his life. He deserves to be happy. But I'm the one who found him. I'm the one he called out to. Those were dreams Buffy, get over it.' She was so busy with her own mental debate, Buffy didn't realise they were all looking at her expectantly.

"Buffy!"

"What?" she asked looking up to face them all.

"Nice of you to join us" Cordelia said with a sarcastic smile. Cordy was feeling a whole lot better when she heard that Angel had indeed been waiting for her. 'He loves me' she thought happily.

"Whatever Cordelia"

"Uh. Buffy, how did you know where I was?" Angel asked. The thought had been nagging him for a while. When he had been underwater, he had thought constantly of the A. I guys, mostly Cordelia. But towards the end of his stay, he had started dreaming about Buffy. How is it that she had found him and not the others?

Buffy looked a little nervous, "Isn't it enough that I found you?" she said smiling.

"Buffy"

"Ok Ok." She looked at Angel and suddenly the whole world disappeared. "You're Angel" she whispered leaning closer to him. "I can't explain it. I just knew you were hurting and I had to find you."

Buffy reached up and touched Angel's face. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. They had both forgotten that they weren't alone. Buffy continued, "We got there a long time ago. You and I. The point where I smile when you smile, I'm sad when you're sad, I hurt when you hurt. We've been in sync for too long and I never lost that feeling. I don't know how to explain it. Every night I dreamed of when I sent you to hell and I just had to stop it from happening again. I'm so sorry I took so long." By now Buffy had tears running down her face and her lips were centimetres from Angel's. Just as he was about to kiss her,

"Ahem" Cordy interrupted them shooting death rays at Buffy with her eyes. "You're telling me you FELT your way to Angel?" she asked incredulously.

Buffy pulled away from Angel and just nodded. She then turned to everyone, "I know I was space girl for a while there but I gather you know about Conner." She walked over to Conner and said, "You and I, we need to have a talk. And no, I wont hurt him Angel so don't even say anything." She said cutting off her ex's protests before they started. "I know you want to handle this yourselves and I'm probably stepping over the line. But since none of you can stop me I guess there is nothing you can do." Buffy smirked at them. Before leaving the room with Conner she turned around and looked at the rest and said, "I was kidding" Big smile and walked out.

"So that was the slayer" Gunn said with an admiring look. "Wow. She's tiny"

"Yeh, but she can pack a punch" Angel winced, "I should know." The rest looked uncomfortable suddenly.

"What?" he asked. "Oh, listen, I'm not going to attack any of you. Buffy made me feed from her because as the slayer her blood is different and stronger."

"What did she mean when she said she'd done it before? asked Fred quietly.

Angel looked at her, "She was referring to something that happened just before I left Sunnydale. I'll tell you about it some other time."

"Yeh, Can we stop talking about her highness Buffy now?" Cordy snapped.

Angel looked up at her and his expression was suddenly troubled, "Uh, Cordy can we talk?"

"Sure" They left.

Wesley, Fred and Gunn just looked at each other.

"Damn, I don't know who's in more trouble, Father or son!"

... ...

Please please review! Thanx.. :)


	2. Truth Hurts

(Buffy and Conner)

"Sit Down" Buffy ordered Conner.

He sat down but continued to look at her with a defiant expression. Buffy just stood in front of him.

"Are you going to tell me who you are? Conner asked finally.

"I'm Buffy, The Slayer and your father's ex-girlfriend."

"You're the slayer and you went out with that vampire?" he asked looking at Buffy like she was crazy. "What is wrong with you people? Don't you know that he is evil? He killed so many people."

"I know that. But I also know that Angel didn't do those things. Angelus did."

"They are the same person"

"To you maybe, not to me. I have seen both of them and trust me when I tell you they are very different." Buffy pulled a chair and sat in front of Conner. "I'm going to tell you a story now. Let's call it a crash course in Buffy and Angel. After that if you still hate your dad I won't try and convince you otherwise."

Conner nodded, "Ok, but on one condition."

"And that is?" "When you're done we spar. I'd like to have a go at the slayer."

"Deal" Buffy took a deep breath. "It all started a little while after my 16th birthday, my mom, sister and I moved to Sunnydale. I had just been called as the slayer. Your father, Angel saw me and fell in love with me from afar."

(Angel and Cordelia)

They both sat facing each other. Neither one was looking at the other.

"Uh, Cordy"

"Angel, wait. Before you say anything I need to know one thing. That night we were supposed to meet. Why did you want to see me? I know what I wanted to tell you. I just need to know if it was the same thing you were going to tell me."

"Cordy" Angel began, "That night, I ummm, I wanted to tell you about my feelings." As Angel spoke he refused to look at Cordelia who was smiling as she listened. "I wanted to tell you that I had feelings. for you."

At that Cordelia squealed and jumped into Angel's arms. She said, "You know how I feel don't you? I feel the same way." She moved her lips towards his, Angel gently pushed her away.

"What is it?" she asked. When Angel didn't answer, "It's Buffy isn't it? You don't want to hurt her feelings. Oh honey you're so sweet but I don't think one kiss will hurt" she said playfully.

(Buffy and Conner)

"And then he left Sunnydale, came here became a hotshot detective and life went on. So we weren't in the same city. Doesn't mean I ever stopped loving him. He's a good person and has a soul that befits his name. Conner you should give him a chance. If not for his sake, then atleast for yours. You deserve to know you dad. After you know him then pass judgement. I can't speak for everyone but I know Angel may be able to forgive you. He's a forgiving person. Can you just drop the attitude with him?" Buffy asked

"I guess I could, if you beat me when we fight." Buffy smiled and said, "Lead the way."

(Angel and Cordelia)

"It's not Buffy's feelings I'm afraid of hurting, it's yours" Angel said.

"What?"

"Cordy, I admit it, I thought I was in love with you but"

"But what Angel? Are you saying you thought wrong?" Cordy asked.

Angel looked at her for a moment then answered, "Yes" With that one word he shattered all Cordy's dreams of being with Angel, of being happy with him. She started crying.

"Cordy let me explain."

She just waved her hand.

"Cordy, I do love you. It's just that when I was in that coffin, my thoughts were with you, at first. But then they drifted, to Buffy. And I realised my love for her is incomparable and if I can't love you like that then I don't really love you. I'm sorry if what I'm saying hurts. But it's the truth. I can't lie to you or myself anymore. I'm not lucky enough to love that way again but that's what you deserve. Maybe you can find it in you to forgive me one day."

At that Angel hugged Cordy and walked out the door.

(A/N: I'm not sure if AI has a training area. Let's imagine they do. Fred, Gunn and Wesley are watching as Conner and Buffy fight)

"You're pretty good, u know, for a girl" Conner sain as Buffy easily evaded his fists.

"No, I'm very good for anyone" Buffy said as she kicked Conner hard. He stumbled a little but quickly regained his balance. She smiled as they continued fighting.

"You're pretty strong but with undead parents I expected no less."

"They don't call me The Destroyer for nothing" Conner replied with a smirk. He was surprised to find he was enjoying himself. Buffy treated him like an equal and even though he knew she didn't really like him, he still felt a grudging respect towards her.

Just then Angel walked in ready to vent all his frustration on the punching bag when he saw Buffy and his son fighting. He was about to interfere when he saw Buffy signal him not to. He walked to where the others were standing and looked at them questioningly.

"They've been at it for ages. I don't expect them to stop anytime soon." Wesley said.

"My money is on the boy. Buffy is good but she's too small to beat Conner. That kid is a freak" said Gunn. "In a good way" he added quickly when he saw the look on Angel's face.

"Are you saying she's weaker because she's a girl?" Fred asked suddenly.

Angel tuned their argument out as he watched the fight. Buffy was slowly gaining the upper hand. Finally she struck Conner hard in the chest and he fell down.

Buffy pinned him down and then yelled, "I won! Ha! I beat the Destroyer" Laughing loudly she pulled Conner to his feet. She moved closer to him and whispered, "You owe me a good attitude now."

Conner smiled and just nodded. Before she realised what she was doing, Buffy hugged Conner and then walked over to join the others.

Angel watched Buffy interact with his son and saw how he behaved much better with her than he did with anyone else. He watched her hug him and was surprised considering she wanted to kill him only yesterday. When they joined him he looked at both of them silently.

Conner spoke, "Listen, I'm sorry for what I did. I want to get to know you. Buffy told me a few things and maybe I was too harsh on you." He waited for his Dad to answer.

"I'd like that too" Angel finally replied.

Conner then looked at everyone and said, "I'm sorry I lied to you all too. I want to make it up to you"

Shock was written on everyone's face Angel's too, they had expected some harsh words and an I-Don't-Give-A-Shit attitude, they had not expected apologies.

Angel smiled at Conner and pulled him into one of those very manly hugs.

"I am sorry. Dad" Conner whispered.

Buffy poked Conner in the ribs and said, "For a tough guy, you certainly go down easy"

Everyone laughed and Conner looked insulted.

"I'd like to see any of you take her out"

Fred, Gunn and Wes stopped laughing. Angel just kept laughing.

"Dad, let's see you try" Angel just smiled.

Buffy looked at Conner and said, "I've taken him out too many times. He knows not to mess with the slayer."

Angel stopped laughing and stepped closer to Buffy, "Is that right?"

"Yeh" she said daring him to disagree.

"Ok, let's go" Angel said pulling off his shirt.

This time everyone watched with baited breath. Buffy and Angel were pure poetry in motion. They could anticipate each others moves and knew exactly how to stop them.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"Sure does" Angel replied. Neither of them held back knowing fully well that the other could take it.

"Wow" Fred exclaimed. "They look like they were born to do this, together"

Finally Buffy knocked Angel down and then she straddled him. Her eyes met his and they both had matching grins. She knew he could easily get out of this and she didn't care. She was lost in Angel's eyes again. Seeing this, the gang quietly left the training room.

Angel flipped Buffy and was on top. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. Buffy stopped struggling and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a long passionate kiss and when Angel broke it to let Buffy breathe, they both looked flustered.

Angel got off Buffy and sat next to her, "What just happened?" he asked.

"I don't know and for once I don't care" Buffy answered pulling Angel to her and kissed him again.


	3. The past is gone

Disclaimer: I forgot to post this before.. I don't own anything. Joss Whedon does. You can probably tell, if I owned them Buffy and Angel would be raising kids by now.. : )  
  
....................................  
  
Cordelia walked into the office after splashing some water on her face and redoing her make up. "I'm not giving up this easily" she thought to herself.  
  
Gunn was sharpening a sword, Wes was reading some old book and Fred was on the computer. Conner was quietly doing Tai Chi in the corner keeping to himself.  
  
"Where is Angel?" she asked.  
  
Gunn said, "He's having a, uh, talk with Buffy"  
  
Cordy felt her heart break a little more when she heard that, "Can you tell him I went shopping?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Do you want some company?" Fred asked.  
  
"No. I want to be alone" Cordy said and walked out of the hotel. ....................................  
  
(Buffy and Angel)  
  
"Buffy- we need to stop. We can't"  
  
"I know" Buffy stopped kissing Angel but didn't remove her arms from around his neck.  
  
Angel smiled softly and said, "There's something I have to tell you before."  
  
Buffy stopped smiling and looked away. "It's Cordelia isn't it? You want to be with her not me. You're about to say this was a mistake and go to her" Buffy predicted.  
  
"Yes, No I mean. It is about Cordy but it's not what you think. Buffy, when I left Sunnydale I never expected to love again. I spent nearly 2 and a half years brooding. I couldn't let you go. I was miserable. I lost my faith in all that is good. I allowed Dru and Darla to kill all those lawyers. I didn't try and stop them. I know they were evil but I didn't even try."  
  
Angel had a stricken look on his face and Buffy just held him close. She didn't interrupt him. "I slept with Darla. I put my soul at risk that was when I knew I had to do something. The guys eventually forgave me and let me back in. The Conner came along. That's when I needed you most. But you weren't here so I turned to Cordy. When Holtz kidnapped Conner I was lost again. Cordy helped me. I guess I started believing that I loved her. Conner came back. He hated me. The one person who could reassure me was Cordy. That night Conner pushed me, I was there to tell Cordy that I loved her."  
  
Hearing this, Buffy started to pull away from Angel but he wrapped his arms around her and didn't let her move.  
  
He looked straight into her eyes, "I was wrong Buffy. I know that now. It was so easy to want Cordy. I just realised it was because I knew being with her would never put my soul in danger. That's not real love. I could never be truly happy with her. Not like I can be with you. You have to believe me Buffy. I love you."  
  
Buffy was crying by now. "I don't deserve this Angel. I've done some pretty horrible stuff my self this past year. Feelings you had for Cordelia are nothing compared to what I did" She pulled away from Angel and walked away.  
  
"Buffy I know whatever it is it can't be that bad"  
  
She turned around and just stared at him for a few moments, "I slept with Spike."  
  
Angel couldn't move when he heard that, "You what?"  
  
Buffy kept talking, "When I came back a part of me was missing. I couldn't feel anything. I was numb. I needed to feel. Spike was convenient. I knew I could never be emotionally involved with him. I am so sorry. This past month has been awful. I've dreamt of you every night. I would wake up and cry. Even though we weren't together I felt so guilty for what I did. You have to believe me Angel. I love you too"  
  
Angel crossed the room quickly and hugged Buffy. "I don't care. Ok, that's a lie. I do care and I won't say it doesn't bother me. But I want to be with you. I have to be with you. I can't walk away again. The last two times were hard enough."  
  
At that Angel almost bit his tongue. 'I wasn't supposed to say that' he thought with apprehension.  
  
Buffy didn't seem to notice his slip.  
  
She just hugged him back. "So we're back together?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Angel just kissed her. "You're still my girl"  
  
(A/N: Spike doesn't leave Sunnydale that means he never got a soul)  
  
....................................  
  
(One hour later)  
  
"Dawnie?" Buffy said into the phone.  
  
"Buffy? Oh My God! I was so worried. How are you? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. I'm with Angel."  
  
"You're with Angel? That was the big emergency? You needed to see him so bad you couldn't even say goodbye?!"  
  
"Dawn, it was an emergency. I'll explain when I get home. I'm leaving tonight"  
  
"Are you coming alone?"  
  
"Angel is coming with me. I have to go now. Tell the gang I said hi."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Cordelia had walked in and had overheard the last bit of the conversation. "Going somewhere?" she asked Angel.  
  
"Uh, Yeh, Sunnydale" Angel said.  
  
Cordy looked at Buffy quickly and then addressed Angel again, "Do you have room for one more?"  
  
"Actually Cordelia, I kinda need it to be just Angel and me. You understand don't you?"  
  
Buffy said quickly before Angel could say anything.  
  
A furious look flashed over Cordelia's face for a second, and then she smiled and said. "Of course I do. I'll see you in a couple of days I guess"  
  
"Uh, Actually I need to talk to everyone. Could you call them here please?"  
  
The rest of the Fang Gang came in and looked at Angel expectantly.  
  
"Buffy needs to get back to her sister and I want to take her with me. I don't know when I'll be back. I know you can manage without me. Conner, we need to spend some time together. Try and get past everything that happened. So maybe you'll come with us."  
  
"I thought it had to be just the two of you." Cordelia snapped angrily.  
  
"It does, but If Angel and I need to work some stuff out I can't leave the hell mouth unguarded. I was hoping Conner could take care of it for me." Buffy said.  
  
"I can do that." Conner said.  
  
"Okay then, we're leaving at sunset unless anyone else has a problem with us going?" Buffy looked around the room.  
  
"Listen Bro, what if there's some big bad and we need help?" Gunn asked.  
  
"There won't be." Buffy said.  
  
"How do you know?" everyone asked at once including Angel.  
  
"I just do. Everything will be ok until we find what we're looking for."  
  
"What about Wolfram and Hart?" asked Wes.  
  
"Don't let them know that I'm not here. There's nothing else I can do."  
  
"Ok. I guess that's it." Buffy said.  
  
She and Angel started to walk out the door when Angel called out, "One last thing. Find Lorne. You may need another hand around here when we're gone. Conner, let's go."  
  
And they left to Sunnydale.  
  
...................................  
  
I have a vague idea as to where I'm going with this but I'm open to suggestions.  
  
Thank you for reviewing.  
  
ecstasy_of_grief()  
  
BookWorm1990  
  
punkymonkey()  
  
Jaci()  
  
Candy()  
  
X-identaty  
  
Tariq  
  
And please, keep reviewing. It motivates me!! 


	4. Awakening

(A/N: I think there has been a little confusion. As of now, Angel is just going with Buffy to work things out. It isn't a permanent move. yet.)  
  
(In the car)  
  
"Can the two of you stop making those funny faces at each other? You're making me sick" Conner said grinning at his Dad and Buffy.  
  
Buffy turned around and shot him a LOOK. Angel just glared at him through the rear view mirror.  
  
Conner snickered. For the first time in his life he felt free. All of the anger, tension and resentment he had felt all his life was slowly ebbing away.  
  
He watched Buffy and he said, "So who are we going to meet at Sunnydale".  
  
Buffy said, "My sister, my friends and my watcher."  
  
"Do they know who I am?"  
  
"Let's just say they love surprises" Buffy replied with a not too sunny smile.  
  
(A/N: I know I haven't made it clear as to how Buffy knows about Conner and whether the others know or not. In this story they do because I don't want to have to explain his whole being there thing again. Let's just assume Angel told Buffy right after Conner was born and Buffy told the others.)  
  
A little while later,  
  
"We're here" Angel said. Buffy was asleep. Conner was just staring into space. He told Conner to grab the bags in the car and jump out.  
  
"Buffy" Angel said gently. "Buffy, we're home." She opened her eyes slowly and then sat up real fast. Buffy got out the car and stood between Angel and Conner.  
  
"This is it" she said. Buffy opened the door and walked in. The Scoobies were in the living room.  
  
"Hey guys." Buffy said walking into the room.  
  
"Buffy" Dawn screamed and ran to hug her. After a quick squeeze she pulled away and said, "I'm still not talking to you. How could you run off like that? Couldn't you even tell me-" Dawn stopped talking when she saw Conner. Her eyes widened and she smiled.  
  
Buffy looked at her reaction to Conner and grinned. "Guys, this is Conner. He's."  
  
Angel cut her off and said, "He's my son."  
  
Dawn stopped giving Conner flirty looks and with the rest of them just stared at Angel and then at Conner.  
  
"So you're Deadboy's kid. When Buffster told me about you I thought she had just hit her head on a gravestone or something" Xander said, recovering first. "Hi, I'm Xander. This is Willow, Tara, Anya and Dawn. Giles will be here soon" he said pointing to each one of them in turn.  
  
Conner smiled and looked at each of them for a moment. When his gaze fell on Dawn, he smiled a bit more and muttered a 'hello'.  
  
Dawn smiled at him.  
  
Buffy saw that they were about to ask more question so she shook her head and mouthed, 'Not Now.' Then she said loudly, "Conner and Angel are going to stay here for a while. Let's get them settled down and then we'll explain everything."  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Everyone is back in the living room.  
  
Buffy and Angel are sitting next to each other holding hands.  
  
Conner was talking to Dawn quietly and she was looking up at him with adoration clearly written in her eyes.  
  
Seeing this Buffy whispered to Angel, "My kid sister and your son. Who would've thought?"  
  
Angel smiled at her and said, "I guess we can't resist the Summers women"  
  
Anya, Willow and Tara were sitting on the couch. Then Xander walked in with Giles.  
  
"Giles" Buffy said and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here"  
  
"Buffy" Giles turned to Angel and greeted him, "It's good to see you Angel."  
  
"You too Giles. This is my son Conner."  
  
Giles looked up at the young man who had been talking to Dawn and said, "Oh, Hello there. Nice to meet you." Conner shook Giles's extended.  
  
When everyone had settled down, Buffy took a deep breath and explained what had happened. She told them about Angel being stuck underwater, about her dreams and about how she had to leave to save him. What she didn't mention was that Conner had been the one to put Angel in danger. Angel had asked her not to. Conner noticed this lapse but didn't question it.  
  
"Oh Buffy, I'm so sorry I snapped at you. I should've known it was a life or death situation. I'm glad you're okay Angel" Dawn said.  
  
"Me too little one" Angel said.  
  
"So what's the deal? Why do you both have Something-Bad-Is-Going-To-Happen faces on?" Xander asked.  
  
Buffy looked at him and said, "Angel and I are leaving."  
  
"What? Where? Why?" Willow asked.  
  
"It's the dreams. I don't know how or why but they're telling me to go. And that I need Angel with me. This is something I have to do."  
  
Dawn looked a little mad.  
  
Giles said, "What about slaying Buffy? You can't just take off like that. What if something happens?"  
  
"I have this feeling that everything will be ok but just in case Conner is staying here in Sunnydale"  
  
Dawn brightened up when she heard that.  
  
"What can a teenager do to help?" Anya asked.  
  
"What my utterly tactless girlfriend here is trying to say is, He's human."  
  
Conner stood up and said, "I'm the Destroyer, trust me, I can handle a few vamps."  
  
"Okay then, Conner you can take my room when I'm gone. Will, Tara, thank you so much for looking out for Dawn and I'm really sorry to put you guys in the spot again. Giles can you keep an eye on the kids for me?" Buffy said looking at everyone.  
  
They all nodded and smiled. "Time for us to leave then" Buffy said. "I already packed a few things, we can leave now."  
  
Angel turned to Conner and gave him a quick hug and said, "I know you'll do your best. If you have a problem, talk to Giles or if you need me you have my cell phone number."  
  
"I won't let you down again Dad, Buffy." Conner said. He gave Buffy a hug and walked away. Buffy and Angel said their goodbyes to everyone and left.  
  
"Jeez, that was quick." Willow said.  
  
Dawn turned to Conner and said, "Let me show you where you sleep" .................................................................  
  
(In the Desert Somewhere. Buffy and Angel have been on their soul-searching trip for 3 days now)  
  
Angel and Buffy are sitting by a fire. Neither of them are talking, they're just enjoying each others presence.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeh?"  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"I don't know. I just know we're supposed to be here." She moved closer to him and said, "I'm really tired"  
  
"You rest. I'll stay up Buffy"  
  
Angel held Buffy tight as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Angel just sat there watching Buffy sleep. 'She's so beautiful' he thought. He reached up stroked her cheek. He was so caught up in the beauty that was in front of him, he barely noticed the time fly by.  
  
Buffy woke up all of a sudden with a gasp.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"What is it sweetie?"  
  
"We have to see the Oracles."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I had another dream. They said we have to see them."  
  
"Where do we have to go?"  
  
"No where. We're already here."  
  
"Buffy, the Oracles expect a gift. We don't have anything to give them." Angel said with a worried look.  
  
Buffy just smiled, "I don't know why, but I brought this with me."  
  
Angel looked at what Buffy was holding up and saw a beautiful Ming Vase.  
  
"It's from my mom's gallery. We still have a few things lying around" Buffy said with a shrug.  
  
"Ok, Now what do we do?"  
  
"We wait"  
  
A few moments passed and then they felt this strange feeling pass over them. Before they knew it, they were in a white room standing in front of the Oracles.  
  
"What have you brought me today?" The female Oracle asked.  
  
Buffy was in shock so Angel too the Vase from her hand and handed it to the Oracle, "This is it"  
  
The female Oracle looked it over and said, "It will do."  
  
She then asked Angel, "What is it that you want today Warrior?"  
  
Before Angel could speak the Male Oracle interrupted, "We are not here to grant favours. We are here to restore the balance."  
  
The Oracles were quiet for a minute then the female Oracle said in a trance like tone:  
  
"For the Champion favours we cannot bestow  
  
But for the Slayer  
  
We shall grant  
  
Her true love's gift  
  
And her heart's desire  
  
Then shall return to her  
  
What was taken away  
  
Two souls from that forgotten day"  
  
She fell silent after this but moved towards Buffy and softly moved her hand over her tummy. Buffy looked confused but Angel looked thunderstruck.  
  
He just stared at Buffy and then asked the Oracles, "My soul?"  
  
"It is bound to you for good" the male Oracle replied.  
  
Angel felt Buffy squeeze his hand, "That day? We made?" Angel couldn't bring himself to complete his question.  
  
"Yes" The female Oracle said. "Their souls have been with us for safe keeping. We are only returning them to where they belong"  
  
Angel felt happiness he hadn't ever felt before at that. He looked at Buffy who still had a confused, almost dazed expression on her face. He hugged her and said, "Don't worry, I'll explain later."  
  
The Oracles then said, "Our work here is done. You may go."  
  
Just as they turned to leave the female Oracle called out, "Things may seem perfect now. But your troubles have only just started"  
  
Buffy and Angel spun around to ask her what she meant but they found themselves back by their campfire.  
  
"That was intense" Buffy said. She looked at Angel and then asked, "What were they talking about? What forgotten day? And who are the two souls she restored?"  
  
Angel sighed and just held Buffy closer. He was going to have to tell her the truth. "Buffy, there's something I have to tell you. You may not like it. In fact you're probably going to be very upset. Just understand that I did because I love you."  
  
Hearing this Buffy felt scared all of a sudden, "What? What happened?" Angel kissed Buffy quickly and then told her what happened the day he was human.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Meanwhile, Back In Sunnydale.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Thank you So much for reviewing. Most of you might hate me for pulling this, but trust me I know where I'm going with it. There is one thing though. I need to introduce a new Big Bad soon and I cant think of a name. Any suggestions? Please keep writing the reviews. I appreciate it.  
  
Thank You:  
  
Jamie  
  
Nikita6  
  
manticore-gurl071134  
  
BookWorm1990  
  
Brigurl  
  
PunkyMonkey()  
  
alexandra()  
  
Caitie()  
  
Tariq  
  
Brody  
  
Angels-Sweet-Chikadey 


	5. Discoveries

Hi.  
  
I had some people tell me that they way I write continuous dialogue isn't very easy to read. I'm sorry and I'll make sure to space things out better from now on.  
  
AngelLuva : )  
  
(Sunnydale)  
  
Dawn and Conner are eating dinner together at the Summers' house.  
  
"So what was it like, you know, growing up in another dimension?" Dawn asked.  
  
Conner answered, "Well it definitely wasn't anything like growing up here would've been. Quor-toth was nothing like this. That was a demon dimension. And time works so much faster there." Conner started laughing, "It's weird really, I was only born a few months ago but here I am. All of seventeen and it still scares my Dad at times."  
  
Dawn laughed too, "I guess I can relate. I was only "made" two years ago. It's freaky really. To know that all my memories aren't real, that I'm not really sixteen."  
  
Dawn notices Conner's questioning look and explains, "I'm really a cosmic force. I'm The Key that opens portals to other dimensions. My energy was channelled into a body made out of Buffy's essence and the memories of everyone were modified. The monks who did all of it wanted to make sure I wasn't used in the wrong way."  
  
Conner just stared at her with an unreadable expression, "I knew there was something special about you the first time I laid eyes on you."  
  
Dawn started blushing and she peeked at him shyly, "I think you are pretty special too"  
  
They both smiled at each other.  
  
....................................  
  
(Back In the Desert)  
  
"You actually gave up your humanity for me? You are so unbelievable." Buffy said smiling through her tears. The story of that forgotten day had touched her deeply. Angel never stopped amazing her with his selflessness.  
  
"I'd do anything for you." Angel said, brushing away her tears with the back of her hand.  
  
Buffy just snuggled closer to him and asked, "Then those two souls the Oracles were talking about, the ones she returned to me, they are our babies?"  
  
"I guess so." Angel said. He smiled, "We're going to be parents"  
  
"I know." Buffy was still in shock about the baby thing but for a girl who never thought she could have a future with the man she loved, things were starting to look better by the moment.  
  
Buffy pulled back a little so she could look at Angel. She stared at his gorgeous face for a few minutes then kissed him. Angel responded by wrapping his arms around her tightly and deepening the kiss. When things started to get a little out of hand, Angel pulled away and said,  
  
"Buffy, we cant."  
  
"Why not? Your soul is bound now. We can finally be together the way we have wanted to be since forever." Buffy said smiling.  
  
"I want you to be sure."  
  
"Angel, I have never been surer of anything in my life. I love you, you love me and we're going to have two beautiful babies soon. I think we're way past the waiting to be sure stage."  
  
Buffy silenced Angel with a kiss before he could protest more. Slowly he relaxed and that night, under the starts they made love.  
  
.....................................  
  
(Sunnydale)  
  
Giles is in his apartment. He is reading some old mouldy looking book. Suddenly he sits up. He consults various charts and looks back at the book. He pulls off his glasses and absent mindedly polishes them while muttering, "Oh, Dear. This can not be happening." He walks to the telephone and dials a number. A voice can be heard in the background.  
  
"Angel Investigations. We help the helpless"  
  
"Yes, Cordelia. This is Giles. I need to speak with Wesley."  
  
"Hi Giles. How are you? How is the rest of the gang? Is Angel around there somewhere?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Cordelia; I haven't the time for a chat right now. Could I please speak with Wesley? It's important."  
  
"Oh alright. Hang on a sec"  
  
We hear voices and then,  
  
"This is Wesley."  
  
"Wesley. It's Giles. We have a serious problem. I need your help with a book called 'Akeeza'. It's written in a demon tongue I don't quite understand and but from what I have gathered, we are in the midst of yet another apocalypse. I have so far managed to decipher only the where. The how and by whom is still pending. How soon do you think you can come to Sunnydale?"  
  
"We'll leave immediately."  
  
"Good. I'll see you then."  
  
"Right. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye" ....................................  
  
(A.I)  
  
Wesley put the phone down and looked at his colleagues with a troubled expression.  
  
"Everybody grab as many weapons as you possibly can. We're going to Sunnydale."  
  
....................................  
  
(The Desert)  
  
"That was. wow. I mean I can't believe we deprived ourselves of this for so long." Buffy said grinning up at Angel.  
  
"Some things are worth waiting for. And I am definitely one of those things." Angel said with his cute half-smile.  
  
Buffy just laughed and smacked him playfully on the chest.  
  
"It'll be daylight in a couple of hours. Maybe we should head back." Angel said studying the sky.  
  
Buffy pouted at him and said in a little girl voice, "But I wanna stay here with you."  
  
Angel couldn't resist her sad face and bent down to kiss her. One hand stroked her hair while the other fluttered down her back.  
  
"Angel" she moaned.  
  
They kissed for a few more minuted then Buffy reluctantly moved away from Angel.  
  
"You're right. We do have to go back. Between seeing you in LA and now, I've been away from Sunnydale too long. Every time I leave something goes wrong." She looked at Angel with a question in her eyes. "Do you have to go back too?"  
  
"And leave you alone in this condition? Never. I'm going to stick around in Sunnydale." Angel laughed, "I can get Conner to fill in for me at A. I."  
  
They both felt the love around them. They quickly put on their clothes but they were constantly touching each other. Finally they got everything together and left to go home.  
  
"Our friends are going to be mighty shocked when we tell them our news" Buffy said. "Especially Cordelia" she added shooting Angel a look.  
  
"Cordy will be okay. She isn't an evil person or anything. I'm just really hard to get over." Angel said with a superior smile.  
  
Buffy saw his expression and burst out laughing, "I haven't seen you this cocky; you must be mighty pleased with yourself."  
  
Angel's expression turned into one of utmost adoration, "I have you back. Nothing could please me more."  
  
....................................  
  
I hope this new format makes for an easier read.  
  
Please keep reviewing.  
  
Oh and I'd really appreciate some suggestions for a name for the evil Demon guys.  
  
Thanx.  
  
Liz()  
  
Queen Boadicea  
  
hot chocolate and pity(): The Dawn/ Conner thing was just because I wanted to make Conner a little more human and accessible. Right now he's this awful kid who shoved his dad into a watery grave. If more people say they don't like it then I guess I could eliminate it.  
  
The apocalypse thing is not a sure thing yet. Since I haven't decided on exactly what the Big Bad will be I'm being vague. I'll straighten things out soon.  
  
I'll have more tomorrow. 


	6. Desire

(Sunnydale)  
  
Buffy and Angel got out of the mustang and walked slowly to the house.  
  
Buffy unlocked the door and pushed it open. She nearly tripped over the threshold and Angel reach out to steady her.  
  
"Today was great," Buffy said hugging him. "I'm so glad I convinced you to stop at that motel. I totally needed that." Buffy traced his lips with her finger softly.  
  
"I am too."  
  
"We could've stayed a bit longer." Buffy said whining a little. As she spoke her hand sneaked around his neck and she pulled him down towards her.  
  
They kissed for a few moments and then broke off when they realised they had an audience. They looked up to see the Scoobies and the Fang Gang looking at them with various expressions. Most of them looked amused, Cordy looked a little angry and a little hurt, Dawn looked slightly grossed out and Gunn was grinning at Angel like an idiot silently giving him the thumbs up sign.  
  
Buffy started blushing and stammered, "I, uh, we, uh, what are you guys doing out here?"  
  
"We heard a noise, came to check it out." Conner said with a shrug.  
  
"One little noise had all of you out here to check?" Angel asked disbelievingly.  
  
"We saw you pull up in the drive way and we wanted to know what happened when you were gone." Anya said in her very Anya way.  
  
"Anya." Willow said reprovingly. "So what happened? Anything we need an 'ice cream and bad movies' night to talk about?" She said with a huge grin.  
  
"Will." Buffy said smiling. "Later." She whispered.  
  
Willow just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Can we move this to the living room please? Angel asked.  
  
Once they were all settled down, Angel stared at his friends from AI and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"That would be my doing." Giles said. "You see I came across this book "Akeeza' and there was something in it about an apocalypse. It's written in Daagon a language I'm not very fluent in. So I called Wesley for help." (A/N: Don't blame me, I couldn't think of a better demon language name)  
  
"Oh. So when is the big showdown going to be?" Buffy asked casually.  
  
Everyone else just thought Buffy was calm because she was a pro at this but Angel could feel her body tense up. 'Not now, what am I going to do?' she thought desperately, shooting Angel a quick glance.  
  
"Well, from what we have deciphered so far, it won't be for a while now. Mr. Giles certainly averted a bigger disaster by realising what was coming and alerting us all."  
  
Hearing this didn't make Buffy any happier. The longer it took, the more danger she and the babies would be in.  
  
Angel wrapped his arm around Buffy and gave her a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Until we know what exactly we are dealing with, we should just stay calm and focus on what we know. Ok?" Angel addressed the whole group but he was really speaking to Buffy.  
  
"We do know that it isn't just demons." Willow said quietly.  
  
Buffy and Angel just stared at her.  
  
Willow looked at Anya.  
  
"The Balzthair demons are quite stupid. They are strong, incredibly strong but they won't go out of their way to cause trouble." Anya said. When she saw Buffy and Angel staring at her, she shrugged and said, "I dated one a couple of centuries ago. The sex was horrible"  
  
The whole room shuddered.  
  
"Ok. So all we have to do is track down one of them and find out why they're acting all crazy." Buffy said.  
  
"It isn't that simple. They may be stupid but they don't take kindly to people who order them around. That is what we found curious. The only way to control Balzthair demons is through potent dark magic. We're up against some very powerful Sorcerer here. And we can't fight magic with might." Giles said with a defeated look.  
  
....................................  
  
Everyone had taken a break for dinner and had then decided to go to the Magic Shop as there were more research materials there.  
  
"We have another problem" Gunn said.  
  
"And that would be-?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The rest of us can't stay here forever. There are people who need us in LA."  
  
"Yeah" Cordelia chimed in. "The boys are strong but they don't have superhuman strength. The last few nights have been awful."  
  
Angel didn't know what to say.  
  
"This is as good a time as any to tell them our news." Buffy said holding his hand.  
  
"Guys we have something to tell you all." Buffy said. She looked at Angel urging him to continue  
  
Angel smiled and said, "We met with the Oracles. My soul is bound."  
  
Everyone screamed and hugged him and stuff.  
  
"This means you two can have sex all the time like me and Xander." Anya said.  
  
Laughter  
  
"There's something else. Thanksgiving a couple of years ago, I was human."  
  
Everyone's happy faces now turned to confused ones.  
  
"How could you be human Dad?" Conner asked.  
  
"Isn't that the Thanksgiving Buffy came to LA to yell, I mean see you?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes." Buffy said and then let Angel go on.  
  
"A demon bled on me. It turned be back. To cut a long story short, I went to the Oracles and made them reverse the day because I was told Buffy would die. She would die because I wouldn't be strong enough to protect her."  
  
A silence followed his statements. And then,  
  
"Aw. Isn't that sweet? Why can't you be like that Xander?" Anya said making everyone laugh.  
  
"I am like that. Deadboy here just gets a lot more opportunities to show off." Xander said mock glaring at Angel.  
  
"When we were with the Oracles, I was told that they would grant me my true love's gift and heart's desire. Angel's soul being his forever is my true love's gift." Buffy said and then fell silent.  
  
"What was your heart's desire that they granted you?" Cordelia finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
Buffy glanced at Angel but didn't say anything.  
  
"That day I was human. Buffy and I, umm, we." Angel stopped embarrassed. He looked up and saw everyone else looking kinda awkward too.  
  
"Is there any reason you are telling us about my sister's sex life?" Dawn asked annoyed.  
  
"Yes there is." Buffy said, glaring at Dawn. "That day kinda resulted in something." She took a deep breath and said, "My heart's desire came true."  
  
"Sleeping with Angel was you heart's desire?" Lorne asked. "Angel-cakes you must be one terrific.." He finished seeing Angel's death look.  
  
"No!" Buffy said. 'This is it Summers, you gotta tell them' she thought bracing herself for the onslaught that was going to come at her next words.  
  
"My heart's desire was to have a family with Angel." She mumbled.  
  
"What?" No one had heard since she had spoken quietly.  
  
"My heart's desire was to have a family with Angel." She finally said, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Silence greeted this statement too.  
  
"This story seems to be getting the silent reaction a lot." Buffy said to Angel.  
  
"I don't quite follow. How did they grant you this wish? Angel is a vampire. His soul may be bound but he is dead nonetheless." Giles asked.  
  
"He wasn't that day." Buffy replied quietly.  
  
"You mean?" Giles asked incredulously  
  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
"How?" Right now Giles could only choke out a few words at a time.  
  
"The Oracles said their souls had been with them for safekeeping until it was time to restore them to their rightful place." Buffy said. "I guess the dreams were their way of saying they were ready to be restored." She said with a smile.  
  
"Souls? As in more than one?" Cordelia finally asked.  
  
"Yes. We're having twins." Angel said looking at Cordelia with concern shining in his eyes.  
  
Hearing this Cordelia stared at them for a second and then stormed out, ignoring Angels silent apologies.  
  
Most looked shocked at her sudden departure.  
  
Suddenly Dawn squealed. "I'm going to be an aunt" she said rushing to hug Buffy and Angel.  
  
The Scoobies and the remaining of the Fang Gang all took turns in congratulating the happy to-be parents.  
  
Conner walked up to them and said, "I guess I'm going to have to play big brother." He looked repulsed by the thought, and then he grinned and said, "I'm kidding. I'll protect them with my life." He looked at Dawn who was happily thinking of baby names with Willow and Tara. He asked, "Does this make Dawn my aunt too?"  
  
"Of course not" Buffy said with a laugh. "You don't have to worry." She said winking at him.  
  
"Congratulations Dad." Conner said and walked towards Dawn.  
  
"Thanks son." Angel called out to Conner's back.  
  
"All this is great but if Buffy is pregnant then I guess I'm right in assuming you are staying here." Gunn predicted.  
  
"You guessed right." Angel said.  
  
"What are we going to do in LA then? Cordy was right, our boys are wimps without you." Fred said earning dirty looks from Wes and Gunn.  
  
"I've thought about it and maybe Conner could go back for a while."  
  
"No" Buffy said.  
  
"We talked about this sweetie, you agreed with me remember?" Angel said to her.  
  
"It isn't fair. You've only just started to reconcile. I dragged you off for ages and now if he's sent away it won't be right."  
  
"We don't have a choice." Angel said exasperated  
  
"Buffy, I don't mind going back. Really" Conner said though he kept shooting Dawn looks that told another story.  
  
"We need some muscle back at A. I." Wesley said. "Conner is the only one left."  
  
"You're wrong." Buffy said.  
  
"Who else can help us now?" Gunn asked.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Faith."  
  
....................................  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad this format is working out better. I'll change all the previous chapters to a similar form soon.  
  
Please keep sending in the feedback. I appreciate it.  
  
I decided to keep the Dawn/Conner angle since most of the reviews seemed t be pro D/C.  
  
I'm hoping my baddie will be different and will satisfy most of you.  
  
If you're wondering about Spike, he'll be here soon.  
  
Thank You:  
  
Angel4Evr()  
  
Nikita6  
  
Jen  
  
PunkyMonkey()  
  
Tariq  
  
IceQueenK8()  
  
Angels-Sweet-Chikadey  
  
Kari()  
  
Liz()  
  
Kathleen 


	7. Confrontations

"Faith?" Gunn asked, "As in bad-ass Slayer no 2?"  
  
"That's the one" Buffy said.  
  
"But you hate her." Willow said loudly with a frown on her face.  
  
"I don't know. I hate what she used to be. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Maybe a slayer in LA will keep the bad guys in check for the time being. Besides, I have done a lot of stupid things too, but you always gave me a second chance. This time we do the same for Faith" Buffy said quietly.  
  
Everyone was staring at her and so she said in an annoyed voice, "Can anyone of you think of a better idea?"  
  
When no one said anything, she smiled a triumphant smile, "Okay, so we're in agreement. Wes, Gunn, Fred and where the hell is Cordelia? When she gets back from wherever she is, the four of you leave and once you get to LA immediately contact Faith. She'll be able to get out pretty easily. You all have a lot to do back home I know but we need as much information on this big bad wizard from hell. I'll let Angel tell you guys how to get about since I really don't know much about how you work at AI." Buffy said all this in one breath and finished with a gasp. Wes, Gunn and Fred nodded and looked at Angel.  
  
"Let's wait till Cordy gets back. Then we can discuss things further." Angel said.  
  
"Now for us here in Sunnydale it's pretty simple. Everyone research. Angel and Conner, you both are with me. We patrol and do what we can."  
  
"What about me?" Dawn cried over Angel's and Conner's protests. "I want to do something too."  
  
"Dawnie, you're too young." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy!!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"Fine, you can help Giles with the research but you can only read the books he approves. Ok?"  
  
"Buffy, you can't patrol." Angel said.  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"The babies" Conner said before his father could say anything.  
  
"What about them?" Buffy asked with a scowl.  
  
"What if you get hurt while on patrol? It's not safe." Angel says.  
  
(Cordelia enters quietly and hangs around at the back. The others are too engrossed to notice)  
  
"Angel, we can talk about this later, but all I know is that I am the Slayer and I have a duty. I cant just stop." Buffy replied.  
  
"We'll talk about this right now Buff-" Angel stops suddenly and smells the air. He looks around and spots Cordelia but continues looking.  
  
Then Angel lets out a little growl. He stalks out of the room and out the front door.  
  
"You shouldn't have come back here Spike." Angel said in a low voice.  
  
"I thought I was supposed to say that to you. Mate, you left, can't you stay gone?" Spike answered while lighting his cigarette.  
  
By now nearly everyone had followed Angel outside.  
  
Angel clenched his fists, he sensed Buffy coming up to him and yelled, "Stay back Buffy"  
  
"Slayer, you disappoint me. I thought the last year in my bed would have helped you get over this ol poof" Spike grinned nastily.  
  
He turned to Angel, "I used to think you'd gone all crazy mate, thought a vampire and a slayer was way too dodgy but this slayer, she knows how to make things.."  
  
At that Angel's fist connected with Spikes jaw. Spike was spoiling for a fight but he was in no way a match for Angel's fury.  
  
Angel vamped out totally and shouted while he smacked Spike around, "You never did know what respect for you elders meant. She is mine. You're not a man Spike, you can't be a good person, you tried to hurt her and you claim to love her. Atleast be a true vampire but you can't do that either. She bears my mark, she belongs to me. Remember that."  
  
Angel was out of control. Spike fought back as hard as he could. Everyone was looking at Angel with frightened expressions. Buffy nodded at Dawn who rushed in.  
  
"Angel" Buffy called out softly  
  
Angel turned around swiftly at the sound of Buffy's voice but didn't let go off Spike.  
  
"Angel" Buffy called again even more softly.  
  
She walked over to him and ran her fingers over his knobby face.  
  
"I'm yours baby" Buffy said.  
  
He soft hands seemed to be doing the trick; Angel dropped Spike and pulled Buff into a tight hug. She rubbed his back reassuringly. He calmed down and went back into normal face mode.  
  
"You ok?" Buffy asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Angel replied.  
  
"Good." With that she pulled away from him and gave him a strong shove,  
  
"What the hell was that about? I can't believe you had to beat the crap out of Spike just to prove I'm with you. You're such a guy" She said with a hint of disgust.  
  
Dawn reappeared with towels and ice.  
  
"You did that, now you fix it." Buffy said. "Dawnie, leave the stuff on the porch. The rest of you, let's go in."  
  
With that they all walked into the house and left Angel outside to deal with Spike.  
  
....................................  
  
Hey guys,  
  
I'm really sorry about the long delay and lousy chapter. I've been in hospital for the past week and got out last evening, Bad asthma attack. I'll rewrite it when I'm a bit better. If you just give me a few more days to get completely better I promise the story will be complete in less than 2 weeks. Thank you.  
  
Please review even tho I know this chapter isn't all that well written.. : )  
  
Thank you:  
  
Everyone who reviewed! I promise to mention you all in the next chapter. Head kinda hurts now. 


	8. Figuring things out

First up……I am sooooo sorry it took me this long. But I just never was able to write until tonite.

Also I have messed up the timeline a bit… I know… bare with me. This is FANFIC after all. I'm not writing for the actual show.

My characters are also not along the same lines as on the show. Again I have to say again.. FANFIC. I'm allowed to make Conner a sweet innocent child if I want to… But the story has barely started. Just you wait……

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(The next morning)

Angel woke up feeling tired but happy…. He turned to look at the beautiful woman lying next to him. While stroking her back softly, he thought about the previous night.

(This is where we left off. Oh and the setting is outside the Summers' house. The porch.)

Buffy and the others had stormed back in leaving Angel, A bleeding Spike and some ice and towels.

"I can smell her all over you. I know you've been shaggin the bint"

"Spike-"

"No, Let me finish. I fuckin hate you. You always come in and take what I want…. First Dru, now Buffy but I also know that she doesn't want me"

"Then why did you come back?" Angel asked

"It's a sickness in me… She's a sickness in me. I want to hate her but instead I love her. I want to kill her but instead I protect her. I want her to want me but instead I make her despise me" Spike said and turned away.

Angel stalked over to where Spike was standing and grabbed his shirt. "You will never have her Spike. NEVER"

"I already told you I know that" yelled spike pushing his sire off him.

"Then leave now… don't come back."

Spike looked at Angel with a look of loathing and then turned and walked away…

(A/N: I was trying to write Spike out of the Story)

As Angel returned to the present, he decided to wake his slayer up. He started to kiss he back softly.

"Mmmmmm…. Angel"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that Day

The Fang Gang and Scoobies are all in Buffy's living room.

Giles and Wesley are holding court.

"Yes, well with Wesley's help here, we have been able to learn a little more about this prophecy. It was made by a very famous Dark Sorcerer named Maiy. His name itself means magic. First time we translated his name too instead of seeing him as a player in this." Giles then coughed and cleared his throat.

"The prophecy says that he will return after 2 centuries to seek revenge on the powers and their soldiers for all the he has been made to suffer." Giles continued.

"Why?" Buffy questioned. "What did the Powers do to him?"

"Maiy, we believe was banished to a hell dimension after the Powers thought he had become too powerful." Giles answered

Wesley then spoke up "But what makes this all the more interesting is that he is just a magician. He is not a Prophet or a Power. He simply said that certain things will happen when his exile ended. But his power and control over magic was so powerful that no one doubted his words. They were then recorded as a prophecy."

"Meaning, the events that are supposed to happen may not happen?" Angel asked.

"Precisely." Wesley answered. "While Maiy will most definitely try to turn his words into action, there is no guarantee."

"So what are we gonna do to stop Mr-I-Think-I'm-Voldemort?' Xander asked.

When everyone turned to stare at him,

"Hey-I was only reading Harry Potter to make sure those books were okay for Dawn to read!" He said quickly.

Everyone laughed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ok- I know that's a bit of an odd way to end but I need to work on the rest. If this bit sux please tell me. I have an alternate idea I'm working on…. It might take a few extra days but I'll change the plot if there are no takers.


	9. Talking Helps

Ok… Timeline Jump…

3 weeks later.

Buffy is sitting on her bed. Her face has a thoughtful look on it.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked softly as she walked in to sit next to her best friend.

"I'm fine. Just thinking" Buffy answered.

"Oh c'mon Buffy, it's me. We both know why you're sitting here pulling an Angel (a.k.a brooding) instead of hanging out with all of us downstairs"

"If you know me so well then you'd know I don't want to talk about it" Buffy snapped.

Willow's face crumbled.

"I'm sorry Will. I just don't understand why she's getting to me so much. It was my idea to get her out to help us out. It was my bright idea for you to hack into the systems and arrange for her early release but…" Buffy trailed off.

"But?"

"None of those ideas included Angel having to be with her."

"Buffy, you know Angel loves you. He would never ever be interest in Fai-"

"I know that!" Buffy interrupted. "I just want him here. Away from her" she finished quietly.

"I know. But we need Faith right now. All of us do. As you said before, we have no other choice. None of the LA crew seem to be comfortable around Conner. And he's like going though the teenage angst years from hell. He might be Mr. Sunshine when you're around but he's not like that with the rest of us… except maybe Dawn." Willow said with a half smile-half frown. "Angel won't leave you here and stay in LA much longer. And we're running out of Strong people"

"I know. And it's not just that… I understand about Faith. Hell, I came to the same conclusions when I first suggested her. I just need Angel with me now. I can't explain it. I haven't been able to explain any of the feelings I've been having. I just know I need to listen to them. He's been gone a week already Will. I want him back home, with me."

"Call him."

"I will."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(LA. AI HQ)

Angel is at his desk. Cordelia is looking through some papers nearby. Wesley walks in and clears his throat to attract Angel's attention.

"Yes Wesley?"

"We have managed to unearth a little more information about Maiy." Wesley saw the hopeful look on Angel's face and was quick to add, "We haven't managed to narrow the timeframe down any. All we know is that it will happen in the next few months."

Angel's expression turned to one of disappointment.

"So what do we know now?"

"We know how he's controlling the Balzthair demons. For him to cast a spell over them he would have had to have contact with them. But they are here on earth. They are also the only demons named on the prophecy. How then would Maiy be able to control them? Because control them he must if they are to do what he wants."

"Ok Wes, You lost me. Are we now going with the theory that Maiy is NOT controlling them? "

"No Angel. We simply had to figure out HOW he was controlling them? Most magic needs physical contact or atleast physical proximity. So we had to go back to the basics. Of magic that is. Willow is a very powerful Wicca but even she could not place a spell on the demons here is LA. The odds of the spell locating a certain group of demons within the Demon, why even the Balzthair community, was too great."

"Great, so we're back to Square one"

"Not exactly, I just had a call from Mr. Giles. Apparently Dawn happened to be reading one of her approved books when she came across the term 'Mansaiy'. She immediately noticed the similarity between that word and Maiy and alerted Mr. Giles. The book had first been dismissed as it was a record of magical terms compiled a little over 100 years ago. A book too new by Maiy standards. What no one had noticed was that the book was from a dimension called Nyaloka, a hell dimension."

Angel immediately asked, "As in the dimension where Maiy was banished to?"

"We're not absolutely certain as yet. Assuming of course that Maiy was indeed sent to Nyaloka, then we can also assume that any new magic he had explored could have been documented in this book." Wesley answered.

"You found a word? That's it! OMG Wes you have to start cutting down on your boring explanations. Cut to the chase. Get to the point. Not all of us are going to stay young forever" Cordelia snapped while shooting both Wesley and Angel hateful looks which was softened by the smile that was on her face the next minute.

"No, Uh… Cordy, there's more to it." Wesley said

"Then tell us. Quickly" Cordelia said

"Cordy!" Angel reprimanded while trying to hide the smile on his face. Things between him and the Seer were not perfect but they were getting there. After Angel had come to LA the previous week, the two of them ad sat down and talked it out. They were now working on rebuilding their friendship.

(A/N: I don't know about you lot, but I enjoyed watching Cordy when she was just Angel's friend and Doyle was still around. Trying to turn her back into that)

"Go on Wesley." Angel said.

"Yes- well, 'Mansaiy' translated very simply means 'Mind Magic'. We are still not sure what this means."

Just then the phone rings startling everybody.

Cordy picks up the phone. "Angel Investigations, We help the- Oh it's you. Hang on" She turns to Angel. "It's Buffy"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please Please Review…

I've had a few complaints about the timeline. So stretch your imaginations a bit and lets pretend that Conner pushing into his coffin in the sea AND Spike leaving town after that disastrous year where he was sleeping with Buffy happened at the same time… Suspend your horror for a few mins. This is just to accommodate the story.

Thanx!


	10. And Then They Fell Asleep

"Buffy?" Angel said into the phone. "Are you alright?"

"Angel. Yeh, I'm fine. I just…" Buffy hesitated.

She looked up and saw Willow urging her to go on.

"What is it Buffy?" Angel asked, the concern in his voice obvious.

"I want you to come home."

"You know I'm trying to sort things out so I can come back for a long stay. I'll be back as soon as I can. I shouldn't be more than a day or two"

"No! I want you home tonight. Angel, I just feel, I don't know. You have to come back to me."

Angel sighed; he could hear the stubborn tone in her voice. He was afraid that if he didn't do as she asked, Buffy might do something rash like decide to drive here to LA herself.

"Now that would be a disaster" he muttered thinking about his girlfriend's skills or lack thereof behind the wheel.

"What?"

"Nothing" Angel paused for a moment, "Ok Buffy. I'll leave at sunset"

He heard a squeal so loud he had to wince.

"I love you Angel"

"I love you too Buffy"

Buffy put down the phone with the biggest grin on the face and turned to Willow.

"He's coming."

(LA)

"You're going now?" Cordelia screeched loudly following Angel as he walked out his office into the lobby. Wesley trailed behind them still muttering about the prophecy or some such.

Fred is in the Lobby. She looked up as Angel stopped in front of her.

"Can you go and tell Gunn and Faith to take a break in their training and to come up here? I need to talk to all of you."

Fred nodded and walked away.

"Cordy. Not now!" Angel said irritable. "I'll explain when the others get here."

Fred, Gunn and Faith all walked in. Gunn and Faith are panting slightly.

"Good. They're here. Now will you tell me why you have to leave when there's still so much work to do?" Cordy asked again impatiently.

Angel just ignored her and motioned for everyone to sit down. When everyone was comfortable he said,

"I know I said I'd be staying for another couple of days but something has come up in Sunnydale. I'm leaving tonight."

This time it was Faith that spoke up

"Is everything alright with B?" She asked

"No, I mean yes, she's alright but no not everything is fine. She called earlier and I have to go" Angel surveyed the room and then continued,

"You all know what to do. Faith and Gunn will patrol while the rest of you assist Wesley with his research. Things have been quiet of late but we still have to be vigilant. There seems to be slight activity among the Balzthair Demons. We've been expecting this for a while so we are prepared."

"Yeh. We all good. Training with a slayer sure is the best way to prepare for some ass-kicking," Gunn said while rubbing his sore back.

"Good. And Wesley now has something definite to research. 'Mansaiy' So there's something to keep everyone busy" Angel stopped speaking and lifted his hand to his head. His expression was one of agony

Fred looked at him with a worried expression and asked, "Are you okay Angel?"

Before she could finish her sentence Angel collapsed onto the floor.

"Angel?" "Are you ok?" "Angel, Wake up man" "Dear Lord, Angel?"

They all cried and rushed to him. They tried everything they could to revive him but nothing worked. Cordelia even threw a bucket of ice cold water on him-Nothing.

"Ok" She said nervously clutching the bucket, "Who wants to call Buffy?"

(Sunnydale)

Buffy has finally joined everyone downstairs. Conner is in one of his moods and is sitting in a corner scowling.

"0o0o0o0o0, Let's play charades!" Willow said while clapping her hands excitedly

"Ok, Who gave her soda?" Xander asked while laughing at his hyper friend.

"I only had a teeny bit" Willow said defensively. Then her face broke out into a grin again, "Charades!"

Suddenly,

"Buffy!" Conner yelled while rushing to her. Everyone turned to see their friend collapse onto the living room floor.

"Buffy?" "What happened to her?" "Omg, Buffy wake up"

Dawn burst into tears all the while screaming for Buffy to wake up. Conner went upto her and stroked her back softly.

Xander ran to get Giles while Willow propped Buffy's head up onto her lap. Anya just stood by helpless, for once lost for words.

Giles rushed in and stopped short when he saw Buffy lying on the floor. "Dear Lord!" He walked over to where Buffy was lying and touched her face.

They tried everything to wake her up. Nothing worked.

"So, uh... who wants to call Deadboy?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry about the short chapters. It's just easier for me if I work scene by scene. My thoughts are better organised and it's easier to turn them into words. Plus it gives me time to develop the plot as this is a WIP. I have no idea as yet as to how I will end this story. Suggestions are welcome.

Thank You:

Carol

Lessthanangelic1

Buffstuff500

Txgrlif

Amanda

Buffyandangelforever

Krissy

Marianna

Out-of-reality

Kittenish

Buffynangelforever

Bra

Skye-lark913

Hybridangel04

Brigurl

Fallen-Angel9

Ash

BuffyANGELforeva

DarkB&A

Critic

Stephanie

Scs

Nikita6

Queen Bodicea

Brody

Kari

Angle'sBaby

Tariq

Urfan$eva

Salor Earth

Lindsay

Angel-Sweet-Chikadey

SlayKitten91

Griffindor lady

Emily

PunkyMonley

Rhapsodyseniqma

Alexandra

Kristen

IceQueenK8

Manticore-gurl071134

V

Websurffer

Kathleen

Liz

Jen

Angel$eva

Hot chocolate and pity

Jamie

BookWorm1990

Catie

Ecstacyofgrief

Jaci

Candy

X-identaty

I know this is a LOOOONG list but I wanted to thank each and every one of you who have reviewed. It's because of all you that I decided to finish this story. MWAH! You'll rock!


End file.
